


fourfold stele

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, description of injury, vague reference to canonical torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: it always comes back
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	fourfold stele

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is. take it

it always comes back  
to iron  
the  
way it tasted under his   
tongue  
the  
way it chilled pressed to his  
skin  
the  
way it burned when carving  
under

it always comes back  
to fire  
the  
way it flickered in living  
Night  
the  
way it curled on flashing  
daggers  
the  
way it seared vindictive violet into yearning  
flesh

it always comes back  
to scars  
the  
dark-raised slashes he calls  
pride  
the  
fading white that he calls  
fealty  
the   
freshest red that he calls  
justice

It always comes back to  
 _him  
_ and a dog  
and the hope that maybe  
if _he_ just went back  
one more time

it could change

**Author's Note:**

> in case it isn't clear, each stanza refers to one of the boys so:  
> prompto, then ignis, then gladio, then finally noct


End file.
